A motor vehicle typically includes a window opening in a body of the motor vehicle, a window panel, an electric or manual window regulator on the vehicle body, a channel-shaped sash bar connected to the window regulator, and a coupling between the sash bar and the window panel. The window regulator commonly includes a lift arm having a roller at an upper or outboard end thereof and a balance arm pivotally connected to the lift arm in scissors-like fashion and also having a roller at an upper or outboard end thereof The rollers on the lift arm and the balance arm are captured in the channel-shaped sash bar and cooperate in lifting and lowering the sash bar horizontally concurrent with pivotal movement of the lift am The coupling between the window panel and the sash bar typically includes a pair of longitudinally separated plastic clips retained on the window panel at the lower edge thereof through holes in the window panel and two longitudinally separated pairs of hooks on the sash bar. The window panel is manually lowered through the slot at the bottom of the window opening and the hooks are manually slid over the plastic clips for vertical retention of the sash bar on the window panel. The plastic clips, the holes in the window panels, and the two pairs of hooks on the sash bar are manufactured to within close dimensional tolerances to minimize relative movement or "lash" between the window panel and the sash bar after the coupling is completed and are, therefore, significant sources of manufacturing expense. Also, the coupling is difficult to complete reliably and quickly because the lower edge of the window panel and the sash bar are commonly fully or partially concealed below the window opening and no audible signal is emitted when the plastic clips and the hooks are fully united. A coupling according to this invention between a motor vehicle window panel and a sash bar addresses these shortcomings of the above described coupling and is, therefore, an improvement relative thereto.